Ghost Tears A tribute
by chaostheory1989
Summary: A tribute to the attacks of London on the seventh of July.


7/7 bombings tribute

**Ghost Tears**

_Dedicated to all those affected by terrorism anywhere in the world, I know it isn't much, but it's all this lowly student can offer._

* * *

Fifteen year old Tucker Fenton walks in to his dad's study and looks at his thirty eight year old fathers face, the poignant sadness evident in his eyes.

'Hey Dad, what's up? Every July you, Mom and Jazz are always depressed.'

Danny signs and looks at the framed picture besides his computer, it holds the images of an eighteen year old Sam, Danny and Tucker Foley with a twenty year old Jazz smiling in front of the Tower of London.

'It's an anniversary of a very sad day. It happened twenty years ago to your mother, Jazz, me, and a very good friend called Tucker, whom we named you after.

Jazz smiles as she climbs on to the tube train followed by her younger, but not so little, brother, who stopped growing at six foot four inches, just like his dad, with, the ever petite, Gothic girl Sam Manson, who only reached five foot six, Tucker rushes in to a seat, the technophile stands shorter then Danny at six foot, all four hold unmistakable signs of four years of ghost fighting in the trim shapes and lean muscles, which are hidden out of mere habit then necessity after the incidents with the Disasteroid.

Danny leans back in his chair looking at his son, as he wipes away a tear and says

'It was July the Seventh in 2005, Sam, Jazz, Tucker, and I went down to London for a two week holiday, we were on a tube train. I can't remember where we were heading to, but we were in a tunnel when something…happened. I am no stranger to pain. I know it all too well, but I saw a flash, and I was thrown in to a steel wall of the train, It hurt so much I almost cried like a little child. I broke my collar bone in it and my left femur snapped like a twig the only time I felt more pain, was the accident in my parents lab when I was fourteen. Sam wasn't much better; she had a punctured lung and shrapnel in her stomach.'

Danny sits up and brushes away more tears and continues

'Jazz got off lightly; she only had a few broken ribs and a cut on her head. Tucker however, was the worst off. When I saw him, I knew he was in trouble. A length of pole was going through his lung and stapled him to the wall.'

Jazz stumbles through the carnage, burning pain courses from her chest and blood obscures her left eye, she stumbles upon Tucker, a length of the bars around the train sticking from his chest and a trail of blood from his nose and mouth, harsh breaths rip from his mouth and his half opened eyes spot Jazz.

'He…Hey, Jazz.'

Ignoring the coursing pain in her chest, Jazz rushes over to Tuckers side and runs her hand around the wound.

'I want you to keep talking Tucker, you are going to be okay.'

Tucker coughs slightly, sending a torrent of blood down his chin

'I'm in a bad way Jazz. I need you to try and get help.'

Tucker Fenton looks at his dad as he brushes away more tears at the harsh memory of his friend. His mother, Sam walks in, at the sight of her husband brushing away tears and her oldest son carrying a solemn look. Ever the sharp women, unlike her husband, Sam realises Tucker had asked about the anniversary. She walks over to Danny and says

'Go and get ready, I'll tell him the rest. Your mom will be here to pick up our kids.'

Danny walks out of the room and Sam takes his seat

Tuckers eyes hang half shut as he is rushed in to an ambulance, Danny and Sam lie on stretchers being pulled in to the back as Jazz is guided to a temporary medical centre in a department store across the road. Tears steam down her face and intermix with the copious amounts of blood pouring from her head. Medical personnel rush around and treat the walking wounded, one rushes over and checks over the wound, wrapping a dressing around her head. All the while, the poor girl struggles to go to her brothers side

It took two hours in the post explosion chaos in London for Jazz to get to the hospital where Danny, Sam and Tucker were taken to, and when she did, she rushed right to her brother's side. She sees fresh tears trailing down his face and a depressed look to his face.

'What's a matter Danny, are you in pain?'

Danny looks at his sister, his watery blue depths lock on to his red headed sister

'Jazz…Tucker, he…he's…dead.'

It took only a few days, by the end of week, Tucker lay in state, an American flag draped over his casket and a peaceful look on his face, Danny, his right leg in a cast and his left arm held across his chest in a sling, floats his way down towards his best friends body and takes the podium beside the cold body of his friend

'Tucker Foley always used to joke about his end, he used to say it was most likely going to be one of two ways; his face pressed to a computer monitor, his brain giving up on his technology filled life. Or in a ghost fight. It was neither of those things that ripped my friend from me. I wish it were though, because I could have helped him in those cases. It was a needless war straying in to a civilian area. We fought side by side from the age of fourteen, and doing that changes friendship, we saved each other so often, we saw each other not as a friend, nor a best friend, but we looked at each other as brothers. As sure as I float before you I can claim that this man lay next to me as my own brother. We all knew we could very well die, or as he liked to joke, some one could finish off the job I started four years ago, and because of that fact, we all had a wish of what we be buried with, if it were possible. Tucker wanted just two things; a picture of who he dubbed "The Phantom Four" the first four people on my side to know my secret, and more predictably, his PDA. So I have his PDA in my pocket.'

Reaching in to his pocket, Danny pulls out Tucker's "baby" places it in his brother through combat's cold hands, which give Danny no chill. He floats back up to the podium and says

'I do not have the picture, it's in the hands of the only other mobile member of the Phantom Four, my older sister, and Tucker's girlfriend, Jazz has it.'

Slowly Jazz makes her way from beside Sam and leans over her dead boyfriend placing a gentle kiss on his cold lips and whispers

'I love you Tucker, you big geek.'

She places the small picture in Tuckers hands and wipes away the steady stream of tears from her eyes as she walks back and to the large and comforting arms of her father.

'Everyone looks to me as a hero, but they always forget that I never work alone and the others never get the attention they deserve, they are seen as a side kick, The Bat Girl and Robin to The Batman, but they are more then that, and if any one deserves the title of Hero, it's Tucker. This brave man was always ready to protect me whenever I were down, in that aspect, he took a lot of painful hits, yet he never once commented on it in a negative attitude, yes he would call me lazy over a nasty burger or a video game marathon, but he never stood up and said I was weak. I know his death has made you all sad, it has devastated me, but we are not here to mourn his death, we are here to celebrate his life, which although short, was fuller then most could ever dream, he can claim to saving the world, and fighting ghosts. I know the Tuck I know would be cracking a plethora of lame jokes right now.'

Sam leans back in the chair brushing away her tears

'I was sat in the pews, crying my eyes out as I listened to Danny talking about Tucker, not who I called my friend, but who I called my brother. No one could really penetrate our group, many tried and even after the loss, I remember so many people tried to fill his space, it was sickening how glory hungry they were, our brother through combat was dead and they wanted to brag about being friends with famous people or filling the hole left by Tucker, I remember one even said he could fill Tucker's place, Danny lost his patience with them, and most went running with all of us shooting at them, never really hit them, I know I never aimed to hit any of them, except that one, who had to be treated for first degree burns, but Danny missed on accident, these gold diggers drag up painful memories and he has always been sensitive since Tucker died. He would have tears in his eyes and he couldn't aim. It hit Jazz the most after certain…news came to Danny's attention.'

Jazz sits on the grass in front of a marble statue of her dead boyfriend. Danny and Sam walk up beside her and join her in the vigil. Danny grabs his sisters listless hand a gently squeezes it.

'Jazz, Tucker's parents were just sorting through his stuff, and they found something you may want.'

Danny reaches in to his pocket and pulls out a small black velvet box and places it in his sister's soft hand. Slowly Jazz looks at the box and opens it to see a small diamond set between two glistening rubies.

'It looks like he was going to propose.'

Jazz brushes away a single tear and smiles at the statue.

'I would have said yes to that big geek.'

Danny walks in to the room wearing a black suit, a black beret placed atop his head.

'Tucker, my mom is here to take you to the Fenton Works.'

'Where are you going?'

Danny sighs and says

'I'm going to see my brother.'

The younger Fenton jumps up and says

'I want to come with you.'

Danny smiles and nods

'Go and get your suit on then, I would tell you to try and tame your hair, but you inherited mine.'

Danny pulls up beside the Amity Park Cemetery, slowly climbing out and brushing the intermixed rain and tears from his eyes. Sam climbs out the passenger door dressed in a plain black dress and a black beret on her head. Danny smiles as his oldest son climbs from the car, dressed in a simple black shirt and pants, a black beret resting on his head. Danny looks in to the rows of cold hard stones and sees a shock of red in the pallet of dull greys. His sister is here.

Jazz looks around at the sound of footsteps and looks around to see Danny and Sam walking down with Tucker Fenton walking between them

'I see some one got curious as to where we go every seventh of July.'

Danny stands next to his sister and places an arm on her shoulder.

'Why are you always alone isn't any of your family curious?'

Jazz smiles

'They all know, but they feel like they don't want to intrude.'

Tucker walks up to the statue and kneels down to read the inscription

'Tucker Foley

Born 1st April 1987

Died 7th July 2005

Beloved Son of Janine and Graham Foley

Beloved brother of Daniel Fenton

Beloved brother of Samantha Manson

Loving boyfriend of Jasmine Fenton.'

Tucker brushes away a tear at the sight of the man he was named for. The small boy remembered being told at a young age by his dad

'We named you for a dear friend and a brave man. He would be proud of you bearing his name.'

Danny gives the statue a sad smile and looks at his wife and sister, his eyes fall upon his son. He says

'I want to add something to his grave, is that okay with you Jazz?'

Jazz nods to her brother, who kneels down in front of the melancholy image of his friend. An eerie silvery blue glow comes from the front of the man, slowly he steps away and smiles at his addition

'A hero amongst heroes may his story sooth many in to sweetest dreams of shining knights triumphing over all hurdles.'

Jazz smiles and places a red rose in front of the statue, which is soon joined by its brethren lain by the hands of Danny and Sam. Tucker smiles at his parents and says

'I'll meet you in the car; I want to do this alone.'

Danny smiles and says

'It's no problem, take your time.'

As the three adults walk away, Tucker Fenton looks at the statue of Tucker Foley and smiles

'I never knew you, and I never will know you, but I heard stories of you from my parents and Jazz. They always told me of you with the utmost respect. Although fate stopped me from knowing you, it won't change the fact that I know we could have been friends. I hope you are at peace…wherever you are.'

Doctors rush around Tucker Foley in a hospital bed as they struggle to maintain his dropping vitals. A faint word escapes the dying mans lips and a tear slides down his cheek

'Jazz.'

As Tucker places his single red rose by the statue and walks away, rain water collects in one eye, and a single trail slides down one stony cheek, a ghost of a tear that will never fall. A tear that fell with the last word on his lips.


End file.
